Cichociemni, czyli aurorzy nie panikują!
by Nicky Gabriel
Summary: Tonks z dwojga złego to już wolała Snape'a. Nie tylko znał się na tym, czego uczył, ale jego szlabany zazwyczaj się do czegoś przydawały.


Absolutnie niesprawiedliwe. Tylko te dwa słowa w pełni oddawały powagę sytuacji. To absolutnie niesprawiedliwe dostać szlaban w czasie przerwy świątecznej! Na pewno były na to jakieś paragrafy w regulaminie szkolnym, które zabraniały profesorom dawać _takie_ kary, wtedy kiedy nie było lekcji! Tym bardziej, że to nie była nawet jej wina! To Irytek rozlał wodę na korytarzu na trzecim piętrze, a prawa natury zadbały o to, żeby zrobiło się tam lodowisko, nie ona! Czy to jej wina, że Orero się potknął? Ona też się potknęła!

Nie żeby Nimfadora Tonks – uczennica szóstego roku w Hogwarcie – potrzebowała lodowiska, żeby się potknąć, ale to nie miało nic do rzeczy.

– Dobry wieczór, proszę pana – Tonks pozdrowiła Snape'a, kiedy stanęła przed pracownią Eliksirów. Snape zostawił otwarte drzwi i sprawdzał sprawdziany siedząc za biurkiem, a dwa uczniowie układali składniki na półkach.

Snape spojrzał na nią pytająco.

– Przysłał mnie pan Filch – wyjaśniła. – Mam szlaban i powiedział, że zgłosił pan zapotrzebowanie na tanią siłę roboczą.

– U kogo masz ten szlaban? – zdziwił się Snape.

– U profesora Orero, ale on nie może mnie dzisiaj pilnować. – Tonks wzruszyła ramionami. Osobiście z dwojga złego to już wolała Snape'a. Nie tylko znał się na tym, czego uczył, ale jego szlabany zazwyczaj się do czegoś przydawały, bo w większości przypadków uczniowie robili coś pożytecznego. Nie jakieś głupie przepisywanie zdań, czy czytanie po raz piętnasty tego samego rozdziału z książki.

– Ach tak? A czemuż to? – zainteresował się Snape.

– Jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Snape prawie się uśmiechnął, co mu się nie zdarzało często, więc Tonks zamilkła powstrzymując się od dodatkowych wyjaśnień. Snape potarł sobie twarz dłońmi, jakby był zmęczony i westchnął.

– Panno Tonks, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, zdawałaś na SUM-ach Starożytne Runy?

Zamrugała zaskoczona tym pytaniem, ale kiwnęła głową.

– I? Z jakim wynikiem? – zapytał Snape z irytacją.

– Wybitnym, proszę pana – odrzekła z niejaką dumą.

– Ach, tak. Nadal chcesz zostać aurorem, jak mniemam?

Na to Tonks zgrzytnęła zębami, aż jej włosy zmieniły kolor na rudy. Odkąd w trzeciej klasie postanowiła wybrać taką drogę kariery wszyscy patrzyli na nią jakby postradała rozum, rzucając jej kłody pod nogi i starając się ją zniechęcić na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, _bo_ _przecież chyba nie TA Tonks?_, ale udowodniła im, że się mylili w jej ocenie, kiedy dostała Wybitny nie tylko z Eliksirów i Zaklęć, ale nawet z Transmutacji.

– Tak, proszę pana – odpowiedziała starając się opanować. _Opanowanie to niezbędna aurorowi cecha charakteru. _Zresztą wiedziała, że Snape wie, że to działa na nią jak czerwona płachta na byka i postanowiła nie dać mu się sprowokować.

Snape wstał i spojrzał w głąb klasy.

– Żadnych numerów! – powiedział do dwójki uczniów, którzy odwrócili się w jego stronę z przerażeniem w oczach, a Tonks rozpoznała drugorocznych Krukonów. Cóż, u Snape'a szlaban mógł dostać każdy, nawet Ślizgoni, a już na pewno usiłujący pokazać się z najlepszej strony młodsi uczniowie Ravenclawu. Starsi mieli więcej oleju w głowie. Tonks uśmiechnęła się do nich, starając się dodać im otuchy, ale sam fakt, że z jej powodu mogli mniej czasu spędzić w towarzystwie nietoperza z lochów podniósł jej wartość w ich oczach. Jej też zrobiło się raźniej, bo nie ona jedna najwyraźniej miała szlaban w czasie ferii.

– Idziemy – odezwał się do niej Snape i ruszył w stronę schodów. Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu w dół, później kolejnym korytarzem, a później znowu w dół. Tonks nigdy wcześniej nie była w tej części zamku, robiło się coraz zimniej i ciemniej, aż wreszcie doszli do korytarza, gdzie chyba nikt nie sprzątał od wieków. Po lewej stronie widziała szereg drzwi – naliczyła dziewięć – a po prawej okna z grubymi magicznie wzmocnionymi szybami, za którymi lśniły wody jeziora.

Pierwsze pięć drzwi było pozbawionych kurzu i pajęczyn, każde zamknięte na trzy spusty. Snape podszedł do szóstych i przyłożył dłoń do framugi. Zamki się otworzyły i nauczyciel pchnął je tak, że Tonks mogła zobaczyć, co było w środku. A w środku była ciemność. Snape machnął różdżką i na ścianach zapłonęły pochodnie.

– Ta część zamku jest nieużywana od osiemnastego wieku, ale w przeszłości odbywały się tu lekcje. Teraz Rada Szkoły zdecydowała, że czas na inwentaryzację i usunięcie wszystkich zagrażających uczniom przedmiotów. Klasa, którą będziesz sprzątać to klasa Starożytnych Runów. Ufam, że zdołasz odczytać potrzebne ostrzeżenia w newralgicznych miejscach. Postaraj się uniknąć uroków i klątw. – Zmierzył ją od stóp do głów i tylko wzruszył ramionami, jakby wątpił w jej sukces w tym wypadku, ale niewiele mógł na to poradzić. – Przyjdę za trzy godziny chyba, że wcześniej sufit zawali ci się na głowę.

Tonks znowu zgrzytnęła zębami, ale nie miała czasu ani ochoty na kolejny szlaban, więc tylko zapytała:

– Mogę używać różdżki?

Snape zmrużył oczy i przez chwilę jej się przyglądał, ale kiwnął głową.

– Też nie mam czasu cię pilnować, a nie będę nikogo niańczył dla Orero – oświadczył zimno, a Tonks odniosła wrażenie, że Snape nie lubił obecnego nauczyciela OPCM-u równie mocno jak ona.

Nauczyciel ponownie spojrzał w głąb klasy i zmarszczył brwi. Tonks przeszła przez próg, ale Snape przytrzymał ją za ramię, a moment później rzucił na nią jakieś zaklęcie.

– Na wypadek gdyby _udało_ ci się zrzucić sufit na głowę – powiedział pogardliwie i odszedł.

Tonks patrzyła za nim z furią przez chwilę, ale rozluźniła pięści i weszła do klasy. Pracownia Uroków – przeczytała napis nad drzwiami. Tak, zapowiadał się długi wieczór. I zdecydowanie przyda jej się różdżka.

Dwie godziny później miała ochotę wrzeszczeć na całe gardło. Nie żeby ktoś mógł ją tam usłyszeć, ale dotąd udawało jej się powstrzymywać przed tak... mało dostojnym zachowaniem. Nie miała pojęcia, czym sobie zasłużyła na swój los. Klątwa klątwą, ale nie ona przecież była nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią! Skrobanie stolików, patroszenie gumochłonów, polerowanie trofeów, owszem! Ale łamanie uroków? Nie, to przechodziło granice ludzkiego pojęcia.

Każda rzecz, którą próbowała wyczyścić, lub sprzątnąć obłożona była urokiem lub klątwą. Niektóre udało jej się zneutralizować, niektóre tylko częściowo utraciły swoje właściwości, a niektórych nawet nie dotykała, bo nie miała pojęcia, od czego zacząć. Większość przelewitowała na koniec klasy, dochodząc do wniosku, że to robota dla Orero, a nie dla niej. Wystarczająco dużo się naczytała na zajęciach z zaawansowanych Zaklęć, żeby próbować się samej z tym mierzyć.

I to wcale nie była jej wina, że półka z książkami rozsypała się w proch, kiedy tylko jej dotknęła. To też na pewno była jakaś klątwa! Na szczęście, książki prawie wcale na tym nie ucierpiały, więc poukładała je przy ścianie i ruszyła w stronę schowka na miotły. Tak przynajmniej przypuszczała, że to schowek na miotły, bo drzwi nie chciały się za nic otworzyć. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy to pomieszczenie właściwie też zalicza się do tej klasy, ale znając Snape'a, to i cały korytarz zaliczał się do tej klasy i aż dziw, że nie kazał jej go również posprzątać.

_Alohomora_ nie zadziałała, ale kilka innych odmian zaklęcia, rzuconych w sekwencji dokonało więcej i drzwi do schowka się otworzyły. W środku była oczywiście ciemność, ale Tonks się zawahała. Coś było z tym pomieszczeniem zdecydowanie nie tak.

_Pracownia Uroków. _

Westchnęła. Cóż, oczywiście, że w tym schowku pełno było klątw i uroków, więc rzecz jasna coś z nim było nie tak. Rzuciła zaklęcie, które miało zapalić pochodnie, gdyby tam jakieś były, ale nic się nie stało. Cóż, spróbować nie zaszkodziło.

– _Lumos! _– powiedziała i wsunęła rękę do środka.

W środku było pusto i aż się uśmiechnęła. Pomieszczenie było nieduże, jakieś sześć stóp na sześć i wysokie tak jak klasa, ale nie było tam niczego, co wymagałoby sprzątania. Puste ściany, gładka podłoga, żadnych okien ani innych drzwi. Nie było nawet kurzu czy pajęczyn. Tylko drzwi były brudne – przynajmniej z tej strony, z której je widziała.

– _Chłoszczyść! – _powiedziała i zaczęła przesuwać różdżką wzdłuż desek. Po chwili cała powierzchnia lśniła czystością i Tonks wiedziała, że pozostaje tylko druga strona tych drzwi. Zrobiła krok by przestąpić przez próg, ale coś ją powstrzymało. Jakby przytrzymała ją jakaś niewidzialna ręka. Coś było bardzo nie tak...

_Weź się w garść, kobieto! –_ powiedziała sobie. – _Snape tam zajrzy i jutro będziesz sprzątać kolejną klasę!_

Wzięła głęboki oddech i weszła do środka.

Przez moment trwała w bezruchu, ale nic się nie stało. Uśmiechnęła się i uniosła różdżkę, żeby zacząć czyścić drzwi, ale z drugiej strony okazały się idealnie czyste. Jeszcze lepiej! Otworzyła je szerzej, żeby wyjść, ale kiedy tylko dotarła do progu natrafiła na niewidzialną barierę. Gdy jej dotknęła usłyszała głośny trzask, tak głośny, że zabolały ją uszy, i coś ją odrzuciło w tył, jakby oberwała zaklęciem.

Drzwi się zamknęły i ogarnęła ją ciemność.

Przez chwilę leżała na plecach, starając się zignorować dzwonienie w uszach, ale wreszcie udało jej się usiąść. Różdżka! Wypadła jej z ręki, kiedy upadła, i zaczęła jej szukać, ale znalazła ją od razu przy swoim bucie i poczuła się pewniej.

– _Lumos! – _próbowała powiedzieć, ale nie udało jej się wypowiedzieć ani głoski. Nagła cisza ją przeraziła. Przesunęła się w stronę drzwi, ale nie usłyszała ani jednego dźwięku. Czyżby straciła słuch?

Próbowała klasnąć, ale nadal nic nie słyszała. Złapała za klamkę, czując jak ogarnia ją panika. Szarpnęła za drzwi, ale nawet nie drgnęły. Uderzyła w nie pięścią, krzycząc, ale jedyne, co słyszała to całkowita i absolutna cisza.

Ciemność.

Osunęła się na kolana, starając się uspokoić oddech.

Snape! Snape powinien tam zaraz przyjść, prawda? Już minęły prawie trzy godziny. Znajdzie ją i wypuści. Ona musi tylko poczekać. I nie panikować.

_Aurorzy nie panikują._

Łatwo powiedzieć. Nienawidziła ciemności. I ciszy. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że jej wzrok przyzwyczai się do ciemności, ale nic się nie zmieniało. Wszystko było czarne. Idealnie czarne. Zacisnęła dłoń na różdżce i nagle uświadomiła sobie, że przecież nie musi wypowiadać zaklęć na głos. Niewerbalny _lumos_ też powinien zadziałać.

Uniosła różdżkę i pomyślała: _Lumos!_

Nie zadziałało.

_Aurorzy nie panikują!_

Kolejne zaklęcie też nie zadziałało. Ani kolejne. Atakowała te drzwi całym arsenałem, jakiego się dotąd nauczyła, ale chociaż czuła magię, żadnym nie udało jej się otworzyć tych przeklętych drzwi. Żadnego nawet nie słyszała ani nie widziała. Wreszcie osunęła się na podłogę, wyczerpana bardziej niż po imprezie w Hogsmeade, oparła się o ścianę i podciągnęła kolana pod brodę.

_Aurorzy nie panikują._

I jak miała otworzyć te drzwi?

Mijały sekundy, minuty... godziny? Straciła rachubę czasu i sama już nie wiedziała jak długo tam była zamknięta. Cisza. Ciemność. Nie słyszała nawet swojego oddechu. W pewnym momencie – po godzinie? Dwóch? Po całym dniu? – coś się zmieniło. Wyczuła, że w schowku był ktoś jeszcze. Serce na moment w niej zamarło, ale cokolwiek było lepsze niż to, co otaczało ją dotąd.

Ktoś otworzył drzwi. Ktoś otworzył drzwi, bo poczuła podmuch zimnego powietrza. Nadal jednak było tam ciemno i cicho. Nie usłyszała nawet skrzypnięcia. Ale... znała ten zapach. Eliksiry. Snape. Oczywiście, tylko on mógł ją tam znaleźć! Czy on jednak zdoła ją usłyszeć? Czy ta klątwa całkiem odebrała jej głos? Bo biorąc pod uwagę, że nie słyszała jego kroków była pewna, że na pewno odebrała jej całkiem słuch. Nie zdążyła się jednak odezwać, bo odczuła gwałtowne drgnienie ściany, o którą była oparta. Moment później skraj jego szaty otarł się o jej kolano. Chciała wstać, ale poczuła jego dłoń na ramieniu. Magia wokół niej zatańczyła i uznała, że chyba rzucił jakieś zaklęcie. Dlaczego nie pozwolił jej wstać? Dlaczego jej stamtąd nie zabrał? Wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę drzwi i okazały się zamknięte. Czyżby i on tam utknął? Nie, Snape nie był tak głupi, żeby wchodzić do schowka pełnego czarnej magii, prawda? Chyba... chyba, że ona wyglądała tak źle, że musiał tam wejść?

Co jej się stało?

Poczuła jego dłoń pod brodą, kiedy odwrócił jej głowę w swoją stronę. Z jakiegoś powodu była pewna, że teraz powinna zobaczyć _lumos,_ ale oczywiście nadal otaczała ją ciemność. Powinien zaraz złamać tę klątwę, prawda? Zamiast tego zabrał dłoń a ona poczuła się, jakby stała na skraju przepaści. Ciemność i cisza.

_Aurorzy nie panikują._

Chwycił ją za rękę pomógł wstać, ale nie puścił, kiedy próbowała się odwrócić w stronę wyjścia. Przytrzymał jej dłoń i moment później poczuła jak przycisnął ją sobie do guzików szaty.

_Co..?_

Ach, chciał się upewnić, że wiedziała, kim był. No, tak. Nikt inny nie nosił szaty z tyloma guzikami. Kiwnęła głową, ale nic nie powiedziała, bo nie była pewna, czy nadal w ogóle potrafiła mówić. Albo czy on mógł ją zobaczyć?

_– Nic nie widzę i nie słyszę_ – powiedziała, bo musiała spróbować. – _A pan?_

Uniósł jej dłoń i przyłożył ją do swojego policzka. Kiwnął głową. Mógł! To znaczyło, że nie tylko straciła słuch, ale i wzrok.

_Aurorzy nie panikują!_

Nadal trzymając jej rękę poprowadził ją w stronę ściany i tym razem przycisnął jej dłoń do gładkiej powierzchni... Gładkiej? Nie była teraz gładka. Przesunęła lekko po ścianie i wyczuła pod palcami jakąś teksturę. Nie, to nie była tekstura, to... Runy! To były runy! Skąd się tam wzięły? Ale może uda jej się je odczytać, jeśli Snape uznał, że były ważne? Nauczyciel znowu chwycił ją za rękę i poprowadził kilka kroków dalej, a następnie przycisnął jej dłoń do zestawu runów.

_Pozdrowienie. _Ten znak oznaczał pozdrowienie. Runy były nieco bardziej starożytne niż te, których uczyła się na lekcjach, ale profesor Babbling lubiła zadawać im dodatkowe tematy i Tonks znała tę odmianę. A więc to był początek napisu. Teraz już wiedziała, że na pewno będzie potrafiła to przeczytać.

_– Świat – _powiedziała. – _Świat za zasłoną. Początek ciemności. Wieczność w ciemności. Krzyk. Krzyk bez... bez czego? Bez dna? Nie, krzyk bez echa. Wieczność bez echa._

Coraz mniej jej się to podobało.

_Aurorzy nie panikują._

_– Nigdy nie wróci światło. Nigdy nie wróci krzyk. Zgoda wyzwoli duszę. Zgoda otworzy drzwi._

Odsunęła się od ściany, bo znaczenie tego zdania ją przeraziło. Snape stał zaraz za nią, i uderzyła w niego plecami, a on przytrzymał ją odruchowo. Nie, nie, nie, nie! To się nie dzieje naprawdę! Odsunęła się od niego aż do przeciwległej ściany, potrząsając głową.

_Aurorzy nie panikują._

Ale ona nigdy nie zostanie aurorem! Nie! Musiało być jakieś przeciwzaklęcie. Musiało! Skąd to się tam w ogóle wzięło? Kto w szkole rzuca takie klątwy? Dlaczego to musiała być akurat ona? Snape znowu ją chwycił za ramię, ale i tak nie mógł przecież nic zrobić, więc zignorowała go, dopóki... nie usłyszała jego głosu.

_– Tonks, przestań panikować! Dwadzieścia punktów od Hufflepuffu za wtykanie nosa tam gdzie cię nie trzeba!_

Zamarła i odwróciła się w jego stronę.

– _Jak pan..? – _Zrobiło jej się zimno, bo siebie nadal nie słyszała.

_ – Użyłem jednej z wersji zaklęcia Legilimencji. Pozwala ci usłyszeć, o czym myślę._

_– Te zaklęcia są nielegalne._

_– Mogę je cofnąć._

_– Nie!_

_– Nie, proszę pana –_ poprawił ją. _– Jednak ostatecznie będę musiał je cofnąć, bo jest nielegalne nie bez powodu. Odczytaj resztę tych runów, bo tylko ty jesteś w stanie nam otworzyć drzwi._

_– Nienawidzę ciemności –_ powiedziała, chociaż wbrew sobie.

_– Z tym mogę ci pomóc, ale to też będzie tylko chwilowe rozwiązanie._

Znowu wyczuła magię i na moment oślepiło ją jasne, zielono-niebieskie światło. Sarna. Stała przed nią duża, lśniąca sarna.

_– Co..? To patronus?_

_– Tak. Wiesz do czego służy?_

_– Broni przed dementorami._

_– I?_

_– I..? Pozwala przesyłać wiadomości?_

_– Tak._

_– Ale nie widziałam światła, kiedy próbowałam rzucić Lumos._

_– Możesz zobaczyć mojego patronusa, bo one istnieją nie tylko w świecie widzialnym, ale na wszystkich płaszczyznach istnienia. Żeby je wyczarować_ _trzeba czegoś więcej niż zaklęcie i zamiar. Możesz się dokształcić w temacie, kiedy stąd wyjdziemy, ale jak już powiedziałem tylko ty możesz nas stąd wyciągnąć, bo to ty uaktywniłaś tę klątwę przez swoją głupotę!_

_– Ale ja nie chcę być do końca życia..._

_– Nieszczególnie mnie to obchodzi, panno Tonks. Zaraz cofnę zaklęcie, które pozwala ci mnie usłyszeć. Ona zostanie dłużej. Radzę zająć się otwarciem tych drzwi._

_– Ale..._

Znowu cisza.

Wstała, odsuwając się od niego, bo miała ochotę sama rzucić w niego jakąś klątwą, ale w jej obecnym stanie nie była pewna, czy by trafiła. Powoli zaczęła znowu czytać runy, ale im bardziej się w nie zagłębiała, tym bardziej jej magia reagowała na jedyne rozwiązanie, które przed nią stało. Musiała się zgodzić na to, by ta klątwa pozostała z nią nawet po tym, jak stamtąd wyjdzie. Tylko tak w ogóle miała szansę stamtąd wyjść. I nie tylko ona.

Snape. On tam był z nią. Jeśli się nie... zgodzi, to oboje tam umrą.

Powoli podeszła do drugiej ściany. Tam musiało być coś więcej! Ale na drugiej ścianie powtarzały się tylko dwa słowa.

_Condico liberate._

Wyczuła, że Snape znowu za nią stanął.

– Zaklęcie? – zapytała.

Snape zacisnął jej dłoń na ramieniu, więc chyba powiedziała to głośno. I to rzeczywiście było zaklęcie. Potrząsnęła głową. Nie, nie zgadzała się! Absolutnie! Snape najwyraźniej zrozumiał jej odpowiedź, ale nic więcej nie zrobił. Dlaczego? Ach, tak. To przecież było zaklęcie. Kto wiedział lepiej niż on, że żeby go rzucić musiała tego chcieć?

Nie chciała.

Nie chciała być ślepa i głucha.

_A wolna?_

Oparła czoło o ścianę i zacisnęła zęby. Nie będzie płakać! Nie przy nim! Odsunęła się i podeszła do drzwi, kładąc na nich dłoń. Dlaczego nie chciały się otworzyć?! Ponownie złapała za klamkę, ale ani drgnęły. Snape zabrał jej dłoń i sam spróbował je otworzyć, ale też bezskutecznie. Tak jakby potrzebowała jakiegokolwiek dowodu, że on też tam utknął!

Była jeszcze trzecia ściana!

Która okazała się pusta. Idealnie pusta. Tak pusta jak jej świat miał odtąd wyglądać. Właśnie nie tylko straciła wszystko, gorzej nawet, jeśli chciała przeżyć, musiała się na to zgodzić! Osunęła się po ścianie i objęła kolana ramionami, pochylając głowę. Aż się zdziwiła, że Snape nie próbował na nią wrzeszczeć. A może próbował, ale go nie słyszała? Sama ta wizja spowodowała, że musiała się uśmiechnąć, pomimo bólu serca.

Coś... ciepłego dotknęło jej dłoni. Uniosła głowę i ujrzała patronusa, który nadal tam był. A więc Snape jeszcze nie cofnął zaklęcia. Poczuła się, jakby coś ścisnęło ją za gardło.

_Możesz zobaczyć mojego patronusa, bo one istnieją nie tylko w świecie widzialnym, ale na wszystkich płaszczyznach istnienia. Żeby je wyczarować trzeba czegoś więcej niż zaklęcie i zamiar._

Nie, nie straciła wszystkiego. Miała magię. Nadal miała magię. Może i nie zostanie aurorem, ale to nie oznaczało, że powinna zrezygnować z życia. A już na pewno nie może skazać na śmierć Snape'a, tylko dlatego, że świat jej się zawalił na głowę.

Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła patronusa, który jedynie otarł się głową o jej dłoń. Wstała i podeszła do jednej ze ścian.

_Condico liberate – „_przeczytała" jeszcze raz_._

Wzięła głęboki oddech i przesunęła się w stronę drzwi, a sarna podążyła za nią. Ponownie położyła na nich dłoń i po raz ostatni spojrzała na patronusa. Zamknęła oczy, ale nadal go widziała. Uśmiechnęła się. Tak, nadal miała magię.

_– Condico liberate _– powiedziała i drzwi ustąpiły_._

Światło pochodni z sąsiedniej klasy prawie ją oślepiło. Potknęła się, ponownie wpadając na Snape'a, który złapał ją wcale nie delikatnie i wypchnął ze schowka. Tonks zasłoniła sobie oczy, bo od tego ostrego światła rozbolała ją głowa.

– Zanim pójdziesz na kolację – odezwał się Snape, prawie znudzony – ...radzę pójść do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, żeby Madame Pomfrey sprawdziła, czy jeszcze jakieś inne klątwy z tej pracowni, którym stanęłaś na drodze, nie wymagają przeciwzaklęć.

Tonks patrzyła na niego z otwartymi ustami, bo coś tu chyba było zdecydowanie nie tak. Snape ruszył do drzwi i zgasił pochodnie. Kiedy nadal się nie poruszyła, spojrzał na nią i uniósł jedną brew.

– Potrzebuje panna specjalnego zaproszenia?

Poszła za nim odruchowo.

– Jak... dlaczego..? – zapytała i uświadomiła sobie jak do dobrze było słyszeć swój głos.

– Radzę porozmawiać z profesor Babbling i profesorem Flitwickiem – rzucił Snape na odchodnym i poszedł korytarzem w stronę schodów. – Ufam, że trafisz z powrotem. Koniec szlabanu.

Kiedy Tonks dotarła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego miała włosy koloru ognia, a dzika furia, która ją opanowała odstraszyła nawet Irytka, który próbował jej stanąć na drodze, kiedy wspinała się po schodach.

)o(

Tydzień później, po lekcji Eliksirów, Tonks odstawiła drugą fiolkę z eliksirem, bo pierwszą spektakularnie stłukła odkładając ją wcześniej na jego biurku, i odczekała aż wszyscy wyjdą w klasy. Snape odhaczył jej nazwisko na liście i uniósł brew.

– Jakiś problem, panno Tonks?

– Pan nie znał tych runów? – zapytała, chociaż była pewna, że znała odpowiedź.

Snape odłożył pergamin i odchylił się na krześle.

– Nie wszystkie znałem – przyznał.

Wiedziała, że runy w niektórych eliksirach były niezbędne, ale nie te, którymi opisane były ściany tego schowka, bo te były raczej językiem umarłym, a w eliksirach posługiwano się językiem praktycznym.

– To dlaczego pan tam wszedł? – zdziwiła się. – Mógł pan tam utknąć ze mną na zawsze.

Snape zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się pogardliwie.

– Panno Tonks, nie dostałaś Wybitnego z Eliksirów za swoje piękne oczy. Jestem pewien, że profesor Babbling podziela moje zdanie, jeśli chodzi o Starożytne Runy. Tak, jeśli umiesz liczyć, to licz na siebie, ale są w życiu sytuacje, kiedy będziesz musiała komuś zaufać, żeby przeżyć. Jak by na to nie patrzeć, robimy to codziennie, nawet sobie tego nie uświadamiając. Nie mogłem cię stamtąd wyciągnąć nie wchodząc do środka – podkreślił. – Nie słyszałaś mnie, ani nie widziałaś, a bariera, która cię tam trzymała i tak nie pozwoliłaby ci się stamtąd wydostać, nawet gdybyś wiedziała, że tam byłem.

– Mógł pan tam kazać wejść komuś innemu – zasugerowała.

Snape'owi coś błysnęło w oczach.

– Dwadzieścia punktów of Hufflepuffu za obrażanie mnie – powiedział lodowato – ...i zastanów się zanim zapytasz jakżeż to mnie obraziłaś, bo to będzie kolejne dwadzieścia punktów.

Zamknęła usta, bo oczywiście ciśnienie jej się od razu podniosło, gdyż o to dokładanie miała zamiar zapytać. Bo po to przecież przyszła! Rozmowa z Madame Pomfrey i dokształcenie w temacie tak klątwy jak patronusa nadal pozostawiało otwarte pytanie, po co on tam właził? Ale znalezienie odpowiedzi na jego pytanie nie było trudne.

– Wcale nie uważam pana za tchórza! – oświadczyła wreszcie, czując że palą ją policzki. – Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego pan tam wszedł. Ciągle mi pan powtarza, że nie nadaję się na aurora, a tu nagle słyszę deklarację zaufania w moje zdolności! Nieco to mylące!

Snape mierzył ją wzrokiem przez chwilę w ciszy, ale wreszcie potrząsnął głową prawie rozbawiony.

– Panno Tonks, to ja jestem nauczycielem i to do mnie należy nauczenie cię wystarczająco dużo, żebyś mogła tym aurorem zostać. Nie zawsze polega to na pokazywaniu ci tego, co umiesz, ale w większości przypadków polega na tym, żeby pokazać ci czego jeszcze _nie_ umiesz, żebyś mogła te braki uzupełnić. To, co ty uważasz, za rzucanie kłód pod nogi inni mogą uważać za układanie schodów, żebyś kiedyś mogła sięgnąć po to, na czym ci zależy. Radzę przemyśleć swoje podejście do sprawy, bo zdrowego rozsądku ci nie brakuje, chociaż na prefekta się nie nadajesz z takim temperamentem, ale jak to mówią, najlepszymi stróżami prawa są byli kryminaliści.

Tonks wpatrywała się w niego wstrząśnięta, bo nigdy wcześniej na to tak nie patrzyła. Oni próbowali jej _pomagać_?!

– Jeśli kiedyś najdą cię wątpliwości – dodał – ...przypomnij sobie zaklęcie, które otwarło tamte drzwi i może umysł ci się _rozjaśni_, bo jestem przekonany, że nie chcesz zostać aurorem dla pieniędzy. Radzę również zapamiętać _dlaczego_ te drzwi otworzyłaś.

Patrzyła na niego w milczeniu, ale wiedziała, że facet miał rację. Sięgnęła po plecak, świadoma, że i tak nadal miała więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała i ruszyła do drzwi, ale przystanęła z dłonią na klamce i odwróciła się. – Nauczy mnie pan patronusa? – zapytała.

Snape uniósł brwi, lekko zdziwiony tym pytaniem, ale wytrzymała jego spojrzenie. Może kiedyś znowu będzie potrzebowała dowodu na to, że nie wszystko straciła? A była pewna, że bez tej sarny nigdy by tych drzwi nie otwarła.

Snape skinął głową, a ona uśmiechnęła się i wyszła. Kiedy dotarła na obiad, włosy miała zielono-niebieskie.

**KONIEC**


End file.
